


You Fit Me Better Than My Favourite Sweater {H2OVanoss}

by chocotaemint (nekotakashi)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanlirious, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: H2OVanlirious - Freeform, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, im a bit rusty so i apologize, this couldve been fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotakashi/pseuds/chocotaemint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan never really liked Christmas or the ugly sweaters that came along with it. Until Jonathan changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better Than My Favourite Sweater {H2OVanoss}

**Author's Note:**

> based of the lovely prompt i got on tumblr!! thank you to the anon who sent it!!  
> {Could you please write a one shot where They got Christmas sweaters xD strange I know but I love Christmas sweaters. Like just a really fluffy one shot}
> 
> its also super short but i haven't written in so long. i promise my next fics will be longer!!

Evan’s eyes slipped open at the sound of his front door clicking closed. 

He glanced over at his bedside table, reading the alarm clock stationed there. 9:55am. He knew it was Jonathan when he heard a set of keys jingle as they were set down on his dining room table followed by heavy footsteps.

“Evan, get your ass up I have a present!” Jonathan’s voice rang through the house, making a smile spread across Evan’s face. Pushing himself out of bed and stumbling tiredly down the hall he was met by Jonathan’s laughter along with the growing volume of his television. The floor creaked under him as he walked up behind the armchair Jonathan was slumped into. His chin met cropped brown hair as he leaned over the back of the armchair and rested his head atop Jonathan’s.

“I’m surprised you got over here so early.” Evan mumbled as he fought his heavy eyelids, losing as they closed slowly. “You woke me from my peaceful slumber.” 

Another laugh rumbled through Jonathan as he reached up and ruffled Evan’s hair. “Well excuse me, Sleeping Beauty.” He gently moved Evan’s head and stood from the chair, pulling the Asian against him. “You gonna open your early Christmas present or not?” Evan’s chin rested comfortably on Jonathan’s shoulder, lolling back and forth heavy with sleep.

“What did you get me this year?” Evan forced his eyes open, smiling slightly when he was met with the crystal blue of Jonathan’s. Evan’s mind went back to last December as he stared into Jonathan’s eyes, not hearing a word he was saying. 

The year before Jonathan had gotten him a snuggie. Now, Evan wasn’t complaining as the weather in Canada was less than forgiving during the winter months. All he did was hope that it was something a little more than a fleece blanket with sleeves this year.

“I’m glad you asked.” Jonathan pulled away, stepping towards the front door of Evan’s apartment and picking up the gift he’d brought wrapped in red wrapping paper with a white bow on it.

Evan eyed it from across the room, looking at Jonathan through his eyelashes.

“Is it another snuggie?” The quizzical look on Evan’s face pulled a laugh from Jonathan as he shuffled back towards the armchair. 

“No, but it’s similar i guess.”

Evan eyed Jonathan again, squinting his eyes as he sat on the arm of the chair, grabbing the gift from Jonathan’s lap. 

Oh no. He squeezed the gift feeling how pliable it was in his hands. It was very obviously soft and Evan squinted his eyes more as he looked over at Jonathan.

His eyes trailed down, widening at the god awful Rudolph sweater that Jonathan was wearing.

“Jonathan…” Evan laughed softly, pulling the wrapping paper off more excitedly then he would’ve liked.

He held up a matching sweater, identical to Jonathan’s. It was silent until Evan cracked a question. “Does..does the nose at least light up?”

Jonathan snorted and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, kissing his shoulder.

“Merry Early Christmas, Evan.”

Evan turned his head smiling widely down at Jonathan as he leaned, pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss.

“Merry Early Christmas, Jonathan.”


End file.
